As a means of protecting articles used at the beach against theft, one could attach the articles to a stake with radiating spokes driven into the sand to an adequate depth. This type of implement, by opposing an important resistance to any traction exerted on the protected article, effectively deters theft. However, the downside to such an implement is that it is cumbersome and relatively heavy which makes transport and storage in a traditional beach bag, for instance, rather inconvenient.
The instant invention seeks to resolve the aforementioned problems by proposing an anti-theft device that is particularly light, flexible and devised so as to form a ballast opposing an important resistance to a traction effort exerted on the article to be protected.